Haunted
by Purr
Summary: An Ayashi no Ceres and Sailormoon crossover. After the battle with Chaos, Usagi is reborn as the descendant of a Tennyo (heavenly maiden). She lives a normal life with her twin brother Aki and their parents, until their sixteenth birthday....
1. Default Chapter

AN: I know that I said this story was going to be posted near Christmas, but since I got to see the first four episodes of Ayashi no Ceres last week, I decided to have it out earlier. So please review, especially since I wrote this during my three hour break, when I could have been studying for my psychology mid-term tomorrow. For those of you who haven't seen Ayashi no Ceres yet, it's a beautiful story by the same artist who created Fushigi Yuugi. If you like Sailormoon and Fushigi Yuugi, you'll love Ayashi no Ceres. With that said, please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Prologue

"In the future, you will be ruled by a dark planet. I see blood, anger, and sadness - the destruction of the balance of everything in the world. On the day the 16th star and moon come together, this fated time will come to pass. Whether it is light or darkness, you essentially have a strong life power." 

The girl sat in shock as she heard her fortune from the mysterious lady sitting across from her. It was going to be her and her twin brother Aki's sixteenth birthday tomorrow. And just out of curiosity, she let her friends drag her to have her future told by a fortune teller. However, this was not the kind of future she expected to have. What happened to a happy normal future; a loving husband, two kids, and a dog? Weren't those the typical lives that you get from looking into the crystal balls?

"Arigato," the blonde girl quickly bowed to the fortune teller before hastily dragging her friends and brother out with her after paying. 

"Be careful princess," was the quiet whisper that escaped the fortune teller's lips as the woman watched the blonde girl leave her little shop. With a swirl of maroon mist, the fortune teller disappeared revealing only a flash of red eyes and strands of dark green hair. 

"Calm down Usagi-chan," one of the blonde girl's friends said to the angry blonde.

"Calm down?! I'm always calm!" Usagi stomped off, leaving her twin brother Aki and friends staring at her quickly disappearing back. A frustrated cry from Usagi brought the group running to the girl's side a minute later.

Usagi was sitting on the ground, nursing her hurt leg. It seemed like that she tripped and hurt herself when she fell. 

"Today just isn't your lucky day sis," Aki said as he helped up his imouto. "How did you fall?"

"I don't know, I was walking, and the next thing I know, something tripped me, and I fell flat on my face," Usagi's voice trembled slightly as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I think that I know what tripped you over," one of Aki and Usagi's friends said, pointing to where Usagi had previously sat on the ground.

Everyone turned to see a black cat smashed on the ground, swirlies turned in its red eyes, and two band aides covering its forehead.

"Ohh, it's so kawaii!" Usagi cooed as she picked up the cat in her arms, immediately forgetting that her booboo was caused by the animal that she was currently holding in her arms. "And look, it's got a crescent shaped bald spot!" The blonde girl pointed out as she peeled off the band aids.

The next thing she knows, the cat in her arms reached up its sharp claws and dragged it across Usagi's face, leaving five distinct red lines across the blonde girl's smooth face.

"Usa-chan, I don't think that the cat liked it when you called her birthmark as a crescent shaped bald spot," Aki remarked as he tried to hold in his laughter, knowing that if he laughed, it would be his sister's nails that would be scratching him.

"I know, let's go to the karaoke. Singing always cheers Usagi up," another girl suggested to the group, as the four friends made their way to the one of the newly opened karaoke bars in their neighbourhood. The kitty following the group in a distance.

"What kind of fortune was that?! Can't she just accept the money, and make up some happy jumbo to please a girl?" Usagi was still lamenting over her fortune, even as they were waiting for her song in the bar.

"But she also said, 'The saviour of your destiny is also waiting,' didn't she? It'd be nice if it was a guy. Tomorrow on your birthday you'll be 16-years-without-a-boyfriend-Usagi-chan!" a smirking Aki teased his red faced imouto.

"Maybe you're just jealous, Aki, you don't even have a girlfriend!!" The slightly angry bunny retorted.

"Me? I don't care. With a troublesome younger twin sister, I can't handle having a girlfriend." 

"So, are you saying that it's all my fault?!" before Aki answered, Usagi's song came up. And she happily skipped to the stage, all worries temporally forgotten.

"They call me, Usagi Mikage, The Namie Amuro of Sarashina High School!!'" The bunny announced to all the patrons in the bar before beginning to sing her song. 

Unknown to the singing girl, or her brother and friends, five figures stood in the shadows, watching the blonde girl intently.

"She looks different," one of the four females of the group said causally. "Her hair is shorter, and it's no longer in odangos." 

"It isn't just her appearance that's different," the five figures turned to see the new member, who spoke in a female British voice. It was the cat with the crescent mark that spoke, but none of the five people seemed surprised that a cat could talk. "She doesn't remember anything from the past. Not who she used to be, not her friends, not even her love from the Silver Millennium." 

"How can that be?" this time, it was the man who asked. Even though he was standing in the shadows, it was easy to see the angry glint in his dark blue eyes.

"I don't know. My best guess is that when she was reborn, she made a wish on the ginzoushou to erase her memory, and to have the life of a normal girl." The cat answered the man calmly.

"But we need her! How could she make such a selfish decision?! Doesn't she know that in order to keep the peace, we NEED her!" Another woman with long black hair hissed. "And now since the new danger arose, we can't possibly defeat it without her power!"

"I understand that, but the problem here is how to make her remember?" the cat asked the group.

"Maybe, when she sees us, it will trigger some of her memories from the past," suggested the third woman in an intelligent voice.

"That's easy for you to say. We can't exactly walk up to a teenage girl and say 'excuse me, you don't exactly know us, but we were your friends in your previous life,'" she black haired woman said sarcastically.

"I know that, but I have a plan," the same quiet woman announced as she beckoned the other four people and the cat closer, and whispered her plan.

"Why do I have to be the bad guy?" the man whispered angrily as the woman finished explaining.

"Oh, I see. So when Usagi chases after him and get the purse back, we'll thank her by offering to buy some ice cream for her. And then we will introduce ourselves." The blonde woman of the group finally caught on to the idea, as the others sweat dropped.

**************************************************************************************

"Singing always cheers me up!" Usagi chipped out as she stretched out her muscles. The group was crossing a bridge, as they had to drag Usagi down from the stage, they still had school tomorrow. Aki and her friends followed, with the black cat in Aki's arms. For some unknown reason, the cat wouldn't leave Usagi alone. And since the blonde girl was afraid of being scratched again, it was up to her onii-chan to carry her cat for her.

"Hey Usagi, for you and Aki's sixteenth birthday party tomorrow. We were thinking about having it at the new karaoke bar downtown. How does it sound?" one of Usagi asked the grinning blonde girl.

"Do you have to ask?!" the happy bunny bounced up to her friend and gave her a gigantic hug.

"Somebody!! Purse snatcher, catch him!! "

Usagi turned from hugging her friend, to see a tall black haired blue eyed man, pulling the purse of a young woman with blonde hair pulled back with a red ribbon. Without even thinking, she ran up and tackled the thief.

"Shit, let me go!!"

"Gotcha!! Call the police!!" Usagi cried in triumph as she held on to the thief, who was at least two heads taller than she was.

Not wanting to get involve the police in this, the thief threw the purse across the bridge.

Seeing the blonde woman's purse was in the air, Usagi chased after it, barely catching to strap before it was out of her reach. She faintly heard Aki scream in horror as she sailed over the bridge, towards to the highway below.

Aki was the only thought in her head, before images began to flash across her mind. An ancient pine tree. A bloody hand reaching up to her. A lake. A round glowing symbol.

Suddenly the same round glowing symbol that she saw in her mind surfaced and appeared on her forehead, as Usagi gently floated down, and landed softly on the highway.

How? I was falling, and suddenly I see images, and I landed... Usagi thought in confusion, not noticing that she was standing in the middle of a busy high way.

"USAGI!!!" Aki's scream torn the dazed girl away from her daydream. Turning her head slowly to the front, Usagi was greeted with the sight of a car, coming at full speed towards her.

Her blue eyes widened in horror, but she couldn't move a single muscle as she watched her death come near. All she could do was close her eyes and wait...

A force slammed into her, stealing her breath away. Gomen Aki-kun Usagi murmured a goodbye to her twin brother. But wait, something was different. It was a body that collided with her. Carefully opening her eyes, Usagi noticed that she was safe in the arms of a stranger, sitting on the sidewalk.

"You idiot!! Don't jump out into the middle of the road like that!!" the driver of the car screamed out at Usagi and the stranger.

"Are you all right? What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere" the stranger who saved her asked Usagi. 

Looking up, the blonde girl noticed that her saviour was a handsome young man with deep reddish hair. His sunglass covered his eyes. He was wearing a tight tank top that covered his sleek and well muscled chest, but left his washboard stomach to the open. A black trench coat was draped carelessly across his shoulders, as the stranger waited for Usagi to answer.

"Usagi!" Aki cried as he ran towards her. Their friends, and the woman who lost her purse following Usagi's twin.

"Why did you do such a dangerous thing!! You could've been killed!!" Aki screamed at his imouto, who was looking sheepishly at him.

"I'm fine! This person saved..." turning back, Usagi searched the crowd for the handsome stranger who saved her, but he was gone...


	2. First Signs of Awakening

****

Warning: This chapter contains incestuous material. So if you are offended by it, please leave. If you choose to disregard my warning and flame me, let me assure you now, that your flame will be laughed at, torn up, and dumped into my kitty's litter box for her to use when going to the bathroom.

****

Thanks to: CyberAngelOne (*grins* you'll see how it's going to work out), Aidenn ( Then go and get AnC!! You have to see it! I'm serious too. Roses…we just had a discussion about it the other day.), Usa-chan (hum, you already read this chapter, but be ready when I go running your way for ideas ^_^), cherry blossoms little wolf2 (it's aya_mikaga2002 now right?), Samantha, Chibi_Michi, *~Ivory-chan~* (*drools* Touya, Aya in WK, red heads…), Jezebel (I agree, there should be more AnC/SM stories. And just try to restrain Aki after he learns what happened to Aya okay?), Mei-chan (smart girl *grins* yep, for the first couple of chapters, it'll be similar, but after that….), EternalStar1004, Vampire Princess Blade, Whiteblayz2002, Lady Rinehart, Taiki, Shawna (thanks for the suggestion ^_~.), Michi Hatabaki, Dani ( I still can't believe it, 30 people?!?!?!)

Anyways, for those of you how are not familiar with AnC, it's another series by Yuu Watase (the person who created FY). It's basically about Aya and Aki Mikaga, who are twins. They lived normal lives until their 16th birthday, when it was discovered that Aya possess the powers of Ceres, a tennyo (heavenly maiden). After this discovery, the Mikaga family tried to kill Aya because she was a threat to them. Well, that's all I can tell without spoiling the entire series. There is a great website that introduces the series at http://members.home.net/juzzam1/ayasha.htm if you are interested in learning more ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how important the purse is! I don't know how to thank you enough Usagi!" The blonde woman blabbed on and on as she shook the poor girl's hand furiously.

"It's okay miss," Usagi said nervously as she backed away from the other excited blonde. Her arm was still hurting after she yanked back her hand from the painful hand shake.

"Where are my manners?! My name is Aino Minako," the woman introduced herself. "Would you mind if I treat you to some ice cream Usagi-chan?" Minako asked Usagi, completely ignoring Aki and their friends.

"You are THE Aino Minako?!" the bunny squealed out as she realized that she was talking to her favourite idol in the whole world. "I just saw your latest movie, and it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my whole life Aino-san! Can I please have your autograph?" Usagi screamed out, forgetting the pain she was in.

"Yeap, it's Aino Minako in the flesh kid, now how about that ice cream?" Minako smirked as she saw the influence she had on the girl, her mission would be much easier now, since Usagi seemed to be completely idolizing her.

"How did you know my sister's name?" Usagi's twin narrowed his eyes at the woman. Something about her wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a certain power that was emitted by the woman. And if it wasn't for her carelessness, Usa-chan could have been killed! Aki moved up to his imouto and put a possessive arm around her, in response to the sudden jealousy he felt towards the older woman. 

Minako giggled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "How did I know her name? Hehehe…I…um," out of the corner of her eyes, the movie star saw her four companions making wild gestures from their hiding place. "Oh yeah! I heard you scream out 'Usagi' when she fell off of the bridge. That's how I know her name. Are you ready Usagi-chan?"

"Sorry Aino-can, but my sister doesn't have time to go with you. We have homework to do. Have a good day," Aki answered curtly for Usagi before the blonde girl had even opened her mouth, as he pulled his imouto away from the fuming Minako, he couldn't help but glare at the woman.

"How dare he?!" the blonde woman screeched out after the twins left.

"You failed Minako," the man who stole Minako's purse frowned.

"You're one to talk Mamoru! You almost killed Usagi when you threw the purse over the bridge!" the black haired woman sneered at the tall man.

"Stop it you three. Usagi is getting away," the woman with blue hair reminded the three arguing people. They immediately stopped their bickering, after noticing that Usagi had already disappeared from their sight.

"Shit! Ami, can you track her down with your Mercury computer?" the black haired woman asked the other.

"I can try Rei, but I don't know if it will work," Ami hesitated before continuing. "Her ki signature seems to be different now. Did you guys notice how Usagi seemed to float down from the bridge, without even transforming?" 

The group nodded in surprise, now remembering the unnatural phenomena.

"I felt a large energy wave from her, but it wasn't anything like the power of the Ginzuishou!" Rei cried out in shock, recalling the huge source of power that overwhelmed her senses, when Usagi fell.

"Yes I know, when she fell, I did a quick scan on Usagi. It appears as if the energy source was from inside of her not from the Ginzuishou. And that power alone was almost as strong as the power of Sailor Cosmos when she fought Chaos."

"But that's impossible! How can Usagi be so strong without transforming and without the power of the Ginzuishou??" the brunette asked, her green eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't know yet Mako-chan. But there is something else that's bother me, and I think that you guys will also be surprised too. There was a strange symbol that appeared on Usagi's forehead, but it wasn't the crescent mark of the Moon family."

"What do you mean Ami-chan?!?!" Alarmed expressions looked dumbly at the blue haired genius.

"Here, let me show you," with a few taps on her mini computer, the screen replayed the scene of Usagi falling off, and the glowing circular mark on the blonde girl's forehead before she landed.

"Masaka! How is that possible? Where did the symbol come from?" Rei asked. "But the mark does look familiar somehow. I think that I saw it before, but I can't remember where."

"I think that we should take turns to watch over Usagi, just in case something unusual happens," Ami suggested.

"I'll watch her today," Mamoru volunteered before running towards the direction Aki and Usagi disappeared in. 

~*~*~*~

"She said 'The saviour of your destiny is waiting for you.' It can't be true. Can it?" The bunny sighed to herself, as she allowed her body to fall back on her the bed. "But if it's not true, then how can it be explained when I landed on the high way. It felt as if I…"

"You floated down to safety," a huge head appeared above the dreaming girl, blocking the light with its monstrosity. 

"AKI!!!" the blonde girl shrieked out, as she slapped her nii-chan so hard that he landed with a *thump* against the wall. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Usagi hyperventilated, hands clutching to a pair of 10lb dumbbells. The older twin coward from the mad blonde advancing. "Usagi! What are you doing with those things?!"

"What?" It took a minute for Usagi to realize the metal weapons she held in her hand. No wonder Aki was scared. "Oops." The blonde girl sweat dropped as she put the training equipment away.

"Geez, you seem to be cheerful under those circumstances. You almost died today," Aki commented as he got up from the floor.

Walking to her bed, the younger twin said, "I just have super good luck Aki. I fell from that bridge and landed without a scratch. Then I almost got hit by a car, but I was rescued by a cute guy.

"Demo Aki, this might make you mad, but…it gave me a thrill."

The older twin looked up sharply in confusion.

"Well, think about it. I got to school, go to class, go home, eat dinner, do my homework. I do the same things everyday, over and over again. It's pretty boring. No matter what I do…it's always something I've done before. Almost like I'm just one piece of this world, identical to everyone else.

"Somehow…somehow it seems like something's missing in my life. I wonder if I'm really happy the way things are," The blonde girl paused. "Ne Aki, can you imagine how you'll be ten years later?"

The young man hesitated, before he chuckled. "You don't know anything.

Before Usagi could reply, Aki moved to sit beside his imouto. "Today, I got a thrill for another reason. Thinking 'Ah, so this is how your life can fall apart suddenly!' I know that I'll eventually have to face losing something important to me…and I felt that I should make the best of what I have now. I still have tomorrow. That's plenty of happiness, wouldn't you say?"

The bunny looked thoughtfully at her aniki, before slowly nodding her head in agreement.

"First off, is our 16th birthday tomorrow! I'm looking forward to my present from you, imouto!" Aki cried, trying to lift the serious mood.

"Me too. ANIKI!!!" The blonde girl smiled, before slapping Aki on the head with the dumbbell. "Oops! I didn't know that I was still holding the thing." She giggled nervously, as Aki walked towards her murderously.

A meow brought the twins out of the tense atmosphere.

Aki forgot his revenge as he bent down and picked up the black cat that came home with them. "We should pick a name for your cat Usagi."

"My cat?" The blonde girl scrunched her nose. "Why would I want such a mean kitty as a pet? You can have her Aki."

The little feline's red eyes fired up as the words left Usagi's mouth. A growl rumbled out, as she slowly paced over to the blonde, who had a nervous expression on her face. Without warning, the black cat pounced on the girl, and started to tickle the bunny with the end of its furry tail.

"Poor Usagi-chan. I think that the kitty won't take no for an answer," Aki mused to himself as he watched his breathless imouto trying to dodge the attacks from the tail.

"Fine, fine! I surrender! You can be my pet!" the red faced bunny cried out in between laughter. "A name, a name. I got one!"

The black kitty looked up expectantly at her mistress.

"How about the Killer Kitty? Since you almost killed me when you tripped me."

It was a miracle that the kitty let the blonde live after the insult.

"Okay, okay! I was just joking!" Usagi screamed out from behind Aki, who held the snarling ball of fur at arms length. "you don't have to scratch out my eyes out you know!!!"

The cat calmed down somewhat, but it still held an angry glint that promised death, if the bunny pulled a stupid joke again. Meowing again, the black feline pointed to the crescent mark on it's forehead.

"Oh I see!" Usagi cried out in realization. "You want a name that describe your birthmark!"

"Hum," the blonde girl tapped her chin thoughtfully as Aki and the cat sweat dropped. "How about Moon Kitty?"

The cat shook her head in annoyance.

"Yue? It's Chinese for moon. No?"

"Selene?"

Another shake.

"Crescent moon kitty?"

"Diana?"

"Artemis?"

The black cat's red eyes nearly bulged out at the last name. As if! Does she look like the white haired tomcat to Usagi?

Throwing her arms up in frustration, Usagi fell back into her bed. "I give up! You're just too picky kitty. If you don't pick a name soon, I'll just call you kitty from now on."

"I have one," Aki helped out. "How about Lune? La lune means moon in French."

The black feline brightened a little before she waved her tail in anger. Looking around the bunny's bedroom, the small cat spied a box of colored pencils and a sheet of paper. Jumping onto the desk, the kitty took a pencil in her mouth, and dragged the sharpened end across the paper. After she finished, the black cat looked up to the curious twins, and waggled her tail, beckoning to the pair of blonds.

The twins slowly got up from their comfy position on Usagi's bed and walked to the desk.

"W…what?" Usagi murmured before she promptly fainted on the ground.

Aki looked down in shock at the wiggly letters on the paper. 'Luna'. The name was written in squiggly lines, there was even an arrow pointed at a crude drawing of a black cat with a golden crescent moon. 

Waking up a minute later, blue eyes opened wide as the bunny saw a pair of red eyes looking down at her. Screaming, the blonde backed away from the amused fuzzy face. "Aki get it away!!! The cat can write!!! It's possessed!!! I don't want it!!!!" The girl wailed.

"I think she's perfect for you Usa-chan! You're just jealous that Luna is smarter than you. Maybe we should hire her to be your tutor, hun Luna?" Aki teased, while a smirk was seen on Luna's furry face. Did she ever mention that she liked Usagi's older brother?

Face red with embarrassment and fury, the younger twin immediately jumped up from her crouching position on the carpet. "I'll have you know that I got a 90% average in school!"

"Yeah, but now with my help!"

Having no smart come back for the truth, the bunny blew a raspberry at her brother, who chuckled at her childish antics.

"Aki! Usagi! Supper's ready!" The voice of their okaa-san stopped the siblings from insulting each other further. 

"Be right there!" the blond boy called out before he turned to Usagi. "You coming Usa-chan?"

All differences forgotten, the bunny nodded. A long time ago, when they were just children, they had agreed that there would always be a truce at meal times. "I'll be there down in a sec, let me change out of my uniform first."

After Aki left, Usagi sighed, before she walked to her closet. Taking off the annoying tie (AN: Sorry, when I had to wear my uniform, the most annoying thin was the tie.) She was taking off her blouse when she noticed something wasn't right. There in her mirror…

A piercing scream echoed through the neighbourhood. 

"Hentai!!! Ecchi!!! Stalker!!!" The blonde girl shrieked out as she rushed to cover her upper body just as her aniki burst through her bedroom door.

"Usa-chan! Are you hurt? What happened?" Aki asked breathlessly, eyes quickly checking his imouto to see if anything was wrong.

Shaking her head, the bunny pointed to her mirror with a slim hand trembling with barely suppressed rage. There, perfectly reflected on the smooth surface, a tall black haired man dressed in an out of fashion black tuxedo with a top hat and cane, was trying to clumsily get down from the tree that over looked Usagi's bedroom.

A sudden jealousy and fury flooded Aki's senses. For a moment, his blue eyes glowed, as he easily recognized the tasteless man as the thief on the bridge, who almost caused him to lose the person he loves the most in the world. The young man picked up the 10lb dumbbell that Usagi had previously hit him with, and made his way to the bedroom windows. Flinging the windows wide open, Aki did a quick aim at the black haired head, and threw the dumbbell with an unexpected burst of strength. The dumbbell hit its target with 100% accuracy, as the man screamed out in pain with an unusually high pitch for a male. His top hat was knocked off. The man used his had to cover the back of his head, and in the process, lost his balance and fell off the tree, landing gracefully on his bum, before he scrambled away hastily, giving Aki a hateful glare behind his white mask.

"Wow," Usagi breath out in admiration, before throwing herself at her aniki. "Aki! You were amazing! When did you become so strong? Did you train in secret without telling me?" The girl asked, pretending to be mad as she tapped her foot. They always did everything together, and it hurt her a little to know that Aki did something without telling her.

"Usagi…" the older twin stuttered blushing, pointing to the younger gir's open blouse.

"What's wrong?" the bunny asked as Aki turned around. Why did her aniki blush? It's not like they've never seen each other naked before. For god's sake, they even took bathes together when they were younger.

What's wrong with me? the short haired boy thought in horror as he ran out of Usagi's bedroom without answering. My heart…it's pounding so fast. He slowly lifted a hand to cover the flesh over the pumping muscle, feeling every furious beat. Where did that foreign desire come from? Usagi was his twin sister! He couldn't think about her like that! But… a flush spread across his body with the forbidden desire. Images of Usagi's body filled his mind again. The soft, slender body, the smooth milky skin just begging to be touched, the soft curve of her young breasts covered in those white bra. The color of purity, of innocence…

"Aki, Usagi! Supper is waiting!"

Forcing the shivers to stop and the redness away from his face, the young man clutched his fists tightly, trying to drive away the unhealthy and revolting attraction to his younger sister.

~*~*~*~

Strange. He can't still be mad at me for hitting him, can he? The blonde girl thought to herself as she took her place next to her aniki. Noticing with a frown as he moved slightly, so they wouldn't be touching.

"Aki, Usagi," their otoo-san's serious voice drew the two adolescents momentarily out of their personal distresses.

"I want you two to come straight home after school tomorrow.:

"Demo, otoo-san! Our friends planned to go to the new karaoke bar to celebrate our 16th birthday tomorrow!" the bunny complained in alarm.

"You two listen to your otoo-san," their okaa-san replied firmly, in a tone that was not to be argued against.

~*~*~*~

"What was that about?!?!" Usagi cried out as she fell onto her bed. "First, for some strange reason, Aki wouldn't talk to me. Then otoo-san and okaa-san wouldn't let us go out with our friends tomorrow…" Her eyes slowly closed. "I'm so tired!! I'm going to go to sleep now, and when I wake up, I'll find that this was just a bad dream." the bunny sighed happily. "Goodnight Luna."

Red eyes glowed, as the black cat umped on the bed, landing neatly in front of the sleeping girl's face. She looks the same, and she still act the same. But…something isn't right. The feline narrowed her eyes. The boy Aki too. Luna had seen the unearthly glow in the boy's eyes as he threw the dumbbell at Tuxedo Mask. He also had power too, and powerful. But why was he here? Why was Usagi not reborn alone? And the strange power she displayed over the bridge, it wasn't anything like the powers she had as Sailormoon or Princess Serenity.

Shaking her furry head to clear out all the unanswered question and confusions, the Lunarian cat decided to speed things up a little. They hadn't predicated this turn of events. Yes, it ould be better if usagi remembered her past as soon as possible, before things got even more out of control. 

Doing a flip in the air (AN: SM 1st episode) a gold broach and a star locket magically appeared, catching the objects elegantly in her mouth, the cat put it on the pillow beside the sleeping girl. 

Using her paw, Luna brushed away the wisps of golden hair covering the girl's forehead.

A golden beam of light formed from Luna's crescent moon mark, to Usagi's forehead, breaking down the barrier that locked away the blonde girl's past…


	3. Deception

AN: I'm back ^_^ Exile was pretty boring, but here I am back to the wonderful world of fan fiction ^_^;;; Anyone missed me? Just kidding. *sweat drop* Well, I think that it's about time that I update this story, well this and my RGU/SM story, which I'll continue when I finish the series. And I don't know how long that's going to take. I'm at the Black Rose Dualist season, and speaking of RGU, I think that I'm traumatized for life now, after I saw the movie. Oh yeah, the first part of this chapter will be mostly about what happened in the Silver Millennium. One more thing, the relationship between Endymion and Queen Serenity might be a little weird, just warning you in advance ^_^ I got IM now ^_^ If anyone want to chat, my IM name is on my author's page ^_^

Thanks to: **Skye** (*huggles* I'm so happy that you like AnC ^_^), **UtenaAnthyAntics**, **Aya** (sorry, but I didn't have a mouse), **moon** (strange there are so many people who likes Aki/Usagi), **Michi** **Hatabaki** (if it weren't for your email, this would've been delayed for another three month ^_^), **Alexandrea** **Orozco**, **Jess**, **Queen** **Cosmos**, **Kazeya**, **Galexz**, **mae** (hehe, I just finished Angel Sanctuary, and I have to agree), **Mara18**, **aya_mikage2002**, **Taiki**, **Aidenn-chan **( You know, I actually stole that line from the series ^_^;;;), **Usa-chan **(I hope that you are back from RPG land ^_^), **Dani** ( Does Chibichichiri need a box of tissues?), **Lynn** ( I think that you're the person who started the whole Aya/Usagi thing ^_^ I'll try to work in some moments for the twins), **Ivory-chan **( ^_^ Another Touya fan! I'll add more of him next chapter ^_^;;;), **Mika-chan **(before you start screaming, yes I've updated Promises ^_^), **Ma-chan **(I'm glad that you like this, as I've said in the AN I'll update Untold Past when I finish with the series, but I'll email you about it for sure ^_^), and **Catteni**.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 2

Muffled sounds of high heels clicking against the shinny marble echoed through out the majestic moon palace as everyone made way for the Moon Princess, who in her hast seemed to be floating on a cloud of white silk, as she made her way through the mazes of the white palace. A rosy hue coloured her alabaster cheeks, and her eyes quickly scanned the gardens for that one person.

"Princess Serenity!" the Luna, the advisor of Queen Serenity cried out as the Princess ran past her, picking up her long skirts. "Doesn't she know that this is inappropriate behaviour for a Princess?" the black cat sighed ruefully as her advice was unheeded by the empty hall.

Where is he? They told me that he should be here by now! The silver haired princess thought annoying to herself, as she passed the guards stationed at the gates. It was a close call back there with Luna. She saw the cat guardian, but she had to pretend not to, since who knows how long Luna would scowl her for her un-princess like behaviour.

As the only heir to the Queen, she wasn't allowed to leave the palace grounds unescorted, since there were many who opposed the power of the Moon Kingdom. But today was special. Today was the day that her beloved was returning. It had been so long since she last saw him. They have been engaged for five years now, but because of problems in his kingdom, Prince Endymion was kept away from his adoring fiancée, who waited patiently for his return.

Finally, after so long, she would get to see him again. A blush stole up her cheeks as she pictured him in her mind. He must've changed a lot, just like she had. Now, she wasn't just the skinny teenager anymore, but she have blossomed into a beautiful young woman, both in mind and body.

These slippers weren't really fit for running. Princess Serenity grimaced as she stumbled again on a pebble. Slipping the uncomfortable shoes off, she held them in one hand, and continued running on bare feet.

There! She could hear the sound of horse hoofs already. And that familiar mop of black hair! The silver haired princess doubled her speed as she realized that it was indeed her fiancé, only a few hundred feet away.

"Endymion!"

Not giving the prince time to react, Princess Serenity covered the distance separating them, and vaulted up in front of the Earth Prince. In her happiness, she missed the look of disdain on Endymion's face as she flung both of her arms around his neck. In one of her hands, still dangled her slippers.

"I miss you so much," the blonde princess whispered in his ear, tears of happiness filling her eyes. She could hear the Prince's bodyguards chuckling in the background. She knew that she was making a fool out of herself, but she couldn't help it after not seeing Endymion for so long.

Cold hands unwrapped Serenity's arms around his neck. "What are you doing here Serenity?"

A confused look crossed her face as the Princess looked up to Endymion. Didn't he miss her? She involuntarily shivered at that thought, but his eyes were so cold as he looked down at her.

"This isn't the proper behaviour for a lady of your status Princess."

Serenity blushed at the reprimand. It felt like he was scowling at a five years old. But looking down at herself, she knew that she deserved it. After all, her white dress was torn at the bottom, her feet were covered with her dirt, and not to mention her hair had fallen from their royal hair style. No wonder Endymion was angry at her, she must've looked like a mad woman right now. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see you."

"It's too dangerous for you to be out here Serenity," Endymion continued. "Kunzite, you can escorted the Princess back to the Palace first, and tell the Queen that I am very sorry for my fiancée's behaviour."

The white haired general nodded, looking at the moon princess in pity as hurt filled those expressive sapphire eyes.

"Hai, my lord," Kunzite bowed, before lifting the blonde girl onto his own horse.

~*~*~*~

"Usagi? Usagi?" Ami sighed again when no answer came. The Princess have been acting strange ever since she was sent back by Endymion. Their energetic friend locked herself in her chamber immediately after she got off Kunzite's horse, and refused to come out, except for when her meals were brought to her. None of her senshi were able to persuade her, not even the Queen herself could make the stubborn bunny come out. It seemed that this time, she was truly hurt.

"Odango! You can't hid in there forever!" the fiery princess of Mars called out. "Don't you know that you are being childish about this whole thing?"

Still no answer.

"Usagi-chan," the Goddess of Love tried. "The cook made some of your favourite ice cream! Let's go raid the kitchen together!"

Everyone stood still and listened. If there was anything the bunny couldn't resist, it was ice cream. It was totally quiet.

"Okay this is it!" Makoto cried out finally. "Usagi-chan, if you don't open this door by the time I count to three, then I'll blast it open!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Nothing happened.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" True to her word. The senshi of thunder wasted no time in keeping her promise. The rest of the senshi quickly took cover when the once sturdy door became a pile of dust and ash.

"Usagi!" everyone rushed into the Princess's chamber. 

It was empty.

The wind blew in gently through the balcony. Everything in the room was in perfect order, despite the fact that the maid hasn't cleaned it in the last few days.

"Do you think she ran away?" Minako broke the silence. The idea was pretty crazy, but then again, it was Serenity they were talking about, the most unpredictable person in the whole universe.

For a minute, everyone tensed with fear, until Ami assured them. "All her clothes are still here. She' must still be in the Palace grounds."

"Let's split up and look for her then!" Rei suggested. Everyone nodded and jumped out the balcony, deciding to fine comb the entire Moon Kingdom if needed, to find their missing princess.

~*~*~*~

It was peaceful here. No one would disturb her here. After all that happened between Endymion and her, it was all too confusing. Even if she didn't behave like a princess, he didn't have to such extremes. Why? Why was he treating her so coldly? They had been very close before he returned to Earth. So what made her beloved change like that?

"I feel sorry for her."

A new voice interrupted her thoughts. Princess Serenity quickly recognized the voice belonged to Kunzite, one of Endymion's bodyguards.

Up in her snug shelter in the sakura tree, she could hear the foot steps approach the garden perfectly. It was wrong to eavesdrop, not to mention unlady like. But her curiosity to find out who Kunzite was talking about, prevented her from jumping down.

"Who?" Jadeite asked the question for her.

"The Moon Princess."

"Why do you feel sorry for HER?" Zoicite sneered.

"I just don't think that it's right for Endymion to play around with the Princess's feelings like that," the white haired general replied. None of the four men noticed the sudden tremor in the sakura tree.

"How else do you think the Prince will get stronger then? Without the power of the Ginzuishou?" Nephrite put in.

"I know that. But isn't he gong a little too far by pushing away the Princess and going after the Queen?"

"That can't be helped. These lunarians live too long. Who knows when the old Queen will die and pass the Ginzuishou to the Princess? We'll all be in our graves when the little rabbit finally becomes Queen. I don't think that Endymion can wait that long," Zoicite added. "And plus, the Princess can't even use the Ginzuishou properly. Endymion isn't a patient man. To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised that he's keeping the engagement to the Princess, while trying to win the Queen's hand in marriage."

"I don't care if he tries to woo the Queen, but at least break his engagement to the Princess first. It's dangerous to burn the candle at both ends," Kunzite retorted, showing the disgust he felt for his Prince's act.

"He's saving Princess Serenity as a back up, just in case the Queen rejects him." Nephrite said. "We shouldn't talk about this here. The brunet general added cautiously, looking around.

What they were discussing could be well considered as treason. Not even Endymion could save their heads if members of the Moon Kingdom knew. It would even be hard for the Prince to save himself. All the generals nodded and quickly filed out of the deserted garden.

Unknown to them, their whole conversation was over heard by the person who it concerned the most. When the Earth generals had gone, Princess Serenity nimbly jumped off from her favourite branch. Her face betrayed no emotions, except for the look of hurt and betrayal lingering in her sapphire eyes.

Not bothering to shake the sakura petals off of her clothes, the Princess numbly walked out of the garden. If what the four generals said were true, then she finally understood why Endymion had avoided her. He was just using her. They had been friends since childhood, didn't he even fell anything towards her? To think, he was the person she thought about the first thing in the morning, and the person she dreamt about at night. Only to find out so harshly that she didn't feel the same about her…and that he and her mother…

Tears filled her eyes as Princess Serenity thought about the Queen. Her father died when she was young, her mother had to rule the kingdom by herself while still finding time for her. And now, thinking back, the Queen did seem happier and smiled more when Endymion was around.

Does that mean that…that…her mother cared about Endymion the same way she did? A wave of anger and jealousy swept up in the blonde princess, which she quickly clamped down ashamedly. How could she be mad and jealous of her own mother? She had no one to blame for her situation but herself. If only she acted more ladylike… if only she mastered the Ginzuishou, then would Endymion accept her?

Too many ifs. No one could change the past. And even if she could, Endymion would still only see her as a step towards power. If one day, he found another woman more powerful than her…

"Usagi! There you are!" Mars cried out when she caught sight of the bunny she has been hunting for.

Without looking at her senshi, the Princess walked past the dark haired girl, as if she didn't see her.

"Usagi! Where are you going? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Mars cried out angrily when she was ignored, and reached out to stop the Princess.

"Let. Me. Go."

The dark haired senshi stepped back in surprise. The small hand in her grip was limp, and as cold as the words flung at her. "Princess, what's wrong?" Mars asked hesitantly.

Not answering, Princess Serenity slipped her hand away, and continued down the hall, leaving a very confused Mars behind.

"Rei! Did you find her?" Three voices behind the fire senshi woke up the dark haired girl from her stupor.

"Yeah, she went that way," Mars pointed down the hall, where they could still see the back of the Princess. 

"And you let her just leave like that?!" Jupiter cried out In disbelief.

Not waiting for her fellow senshi to answer, the tallest girl prepared to dash down the hall, only to fall down, when someone attacked her from behind.

"Makoto!" the rest of the senshi cried out, they didn't even see the attacker before Jupiter was knocked out cold. Mars, Venus, and Mercury quickly formed a ring, getting ready to fight.

This time, it wasn't a physical assault, smoke swirled around the three inners, and before long, the rest of the inners were lying on the marble floor unconscious.

"Was that really necessary?" a soft female voice asked from the shadows. 

"Even if we didn't intervene, they still can't change anything." Another woman answered the first, In a slightly masculine voice. 

"Nothing can change destiny," the third voice said, a gleam of crimson flashed in the dark.

"Not even death," a young girl's voice finished as the four disappeared into the shadows again.

~*~*~*~

Luna frowned as Usagi began to trash around in her bed. Something wasn't right. She made sure that the power of her moon beam had only enough energy to reveal part of the blonde girl's memories; the past where she was in love with Endymion. The cat was positive that the rest of the past, the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and THAT other event were still hidden. So why was Usagi acting as if she was having a terrible nightmare?

Could it be? The feline's red eyes widened. She might have initiated the process of reviving Usagi's memories, but what if that strange power of hers inside the girl was breaking down the rest of the barriers?

She couldn't let that happen! Everything the inners and Endymion planned would be ruined. They had to keep Usagi from remember THAT. The black cat narrowed her eyes, the only way now was to wake up the sleeping girl, and to tell her everything.

With that thought in mind, Luna pounced on the girl, nails ready to scratch the fair skin on Usagi's arm … only to be punched across the room as the bunny waved her arms wildly in sleep.

"Usagi! Wake up!" the black cat hissed in pain. She hit the corner of the desk, and now was lying on the ground, the sharp pain keeping her from standing up.

There was no reaction from the girl, as the sleeping girl's peaceful face twisted into a troubling expression, and soft moans of distress filled the room.

~*~*~*~

She didn't know where she was going, only that an unknown force was guiding her to move mindlessly through the mazes of the Moon Palace.

No tears fell. For some reason, no matter how much she wanted to cry and scream out, she couldn't. IT was as if the ability to feel have completely disappeared from her heart. It wasn't bad, she felt no pain.

"Your Majesty."

Her feet stopped outside of the closed doors of the Queen's throne room. It was Prince Endymion's voice.

"Endymion, I won't punish you for what you did, but please keep in mind that you are my daughter's fiancé," Queen Serenity said in her regal tones, but she sounded breathless, as if her breath was stolen away by a passionate kiss of a lover.

"I beg your forgiveness my Queen, but I can not help myself. I have fallen in love, Your Majesty," the Prince of Earth replied humbly. "I mean no disrespect to your lovely daughter, but your beauty is like the brilliance of the sun, I couldn't help but to reach out and embrace it's warmth."

Outside, in the deserted hall, Princess Serenity smiled sadly, so it was true then, what the generals said. Those words, the ones that she wanted to hear spoken to her, were said passionately to her mother.

She turned away quietly before she could hear the Queen's answer. This time, she knew where she was going as the gentle force drew her closer… to the centre of the palace. 

No one was guarding the double crystal doors, that held the most powerful weapon in the universe. IT was here, in this sacred shine that the holy Ginzuishou was kept. No one beside the Moon Family were allowed to go in. She herself had only passed through the crystal doors once.

But now, there was no doubt about it. It was calling out to her. Taking in a deep breath, Princess Serenity pushed open the doors and walked in.

She had to close her eyes against the raw energy that filled the crystal room. The whole room was made out of crystal, the walls, the floor, the ceiling all reflected the blinding white fire emitted by the single jewel that was suspended in the middle of this crystal prison.

"Holy Ginzuishou, are you the one that called me here?" the Princess heard her own voice ask, even through she didn't move her lips are all.

A soft warmth filled her wounded heart and the gentle beating of the warmth gave its answer.

"Why did you choose me?" the blonde girl asked again, her eyes glazing over.

"The Moon Kingdom is going to fall. I choose you to be the new guardian."

"New guardian? I don't understand…"

"You will." The crystal replied. "Tell me, do you want to leave this place?"

The princess hesitated, images of her mother and Endymion appearing in her mind. "Yes… how do you know?" Serenity asked, feeling like a child compared to this ancient presence.

"I know everything about you child," the crystal pulsed brightly before it slowly descended to the level of the Princess.

Wordlessly, she carefully lifted her hand. 

"It doesn't hurt. I won't burn you," the crystal almost sounded amused. Nodding, the blonde girl touched the smooth surface.

An explosion of light swallowed the Princess. The after shock shook the whole moon, as buildings rocked, and the ground cracked open.

"What happened?" In the Queen's throne room, Prince Endymion yelled out above the chaos of falling debris. Even the Moon Palace couldn't withstand the stray power given off by the Ginzuishou.

"Serenity!" the Queen whispered in horror. "It's Serenity, she touched the Ginzuishou…"

"The Princess?" the Earth Prince asked in shock. "How can it be? She haven't mastered its powers yet!"

"It's impossible… but the Ginzuishou accepted her already," the Queen continued to whisper to herself, before a sudden thought came to her. "Lu…"

Before she could call, her faithful advisor burst through the doors to the throne room. "Your Majesty," the cat called out frantically, jumping over the debris. "The Princess is gone! Along with the Ginzuishou!"

~*~*~*~

Where am I? Was the first question that crossed her mind as she blinded against the strong morning sun. She was in a crystal room before… so how did she get here?

"She's away," a female voice giggled. It was a young woman with purple hair.

"Where am I?" the blonde girl asked, her throat hurting.

Instead of answering, the woman pointed to a glowing crystal in the blonde's hand. "Is that your mana?"

"Mana?"

"Where are you from?" a new voice asked. The blonde girl had to blink twice, the new woman looked exactly like the first.

"Where am I from?" The blonde girl blinked in surprise. Where was she from? Panic seized her for a moment. Her mind produced nothing except for blurred images, nothing that could help her. "I… I don't know…" she whispered out, but it was strange, why wasn't she scared or at least sad? "Who are you?"

"We are tennyos," the first young woman answered.

"Tennyos?"

"Do you have a name little one?"

"I don't remember…" the blonde frowned.

"Do you want to stay with us?"

"With you?"

"You can become a tennyo."

The girl nodded mutely, it wasn't like she had any other choice. She didn't have any memories left, and these two women was offering to take her in…

"You will be called Ceres then," the older of the two tennyos said, hugging their newest member. "And this," she said, putting a hand over the blonde girl's heart, "is your hagoromo…"

A sharp pain swept through her body, as if her soul was being ripped away from her body. A streamer of shimmering particles followed the tennyo's hand as it left Ceres's heart. The particles slowly gathered together, until it was dense enough to allow the blonde tennyo to recognize that it was in the shape of a robe, each thread seemed to be glittering with the light of the stars.

"Don't ever loose this," the older woman advised, handing the new hagoromo to Ceres. "Remember, a tennyo and her hagoromo are one. We can not live independently without our hagoromo, because it is our soul."

The blonde girl nodded, gently taking the breathtaking garment in her hands. The crescent moon symbol flashed once in protest, before it slowly transformed, into the round mark radiating with violet energy.

"What are you going to do with your crystal?"

The new tennyo looked down. The large jewel had ceased to glow, but it was still warm in her hands. As if to answer the older woman's question, the jewel, floated up above Ceres chest, and disassembled to tiny sparkles, before it merged into the blonde's body.

~*~*~*~

"Usa, Usa!"

Someone was shaking her. Slowly cracking open one sleepy blue eye, the sleeping bunny looked up at the person confusedly.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?"

"Luna woke me up with her meowing, and I came in to see what's wrong," Aki answered frowning, "you were tossing around, and sleep talking. Did you have a nightmare?"

"I…," the blonde girl held her tongue, come to think of it, was it all just a bad dream? For some reason, she felt as if she should know the people in her dream.

"Who's Endymion?"

The question caught Usagi in surprise.

"Endymion?"

"You were moaning his name in sleep," the male twin answered, his tone bearing a hint of jealousy.

"I don't know… It was such a weird dream…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Usagi hesitated, for some reason, she wanted it to keep it to herself. "It's okay, it was just a dream."

A hurt look passed on Aki's face. They had always shared everything. Whenever his imouto had a nightmare or during a thunderstorm, she would always slip into his bed. Could it be that she doesn't need him now? Perhaps there was another man in her life? One who means more to her than her aniki? His heart twisted, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. "'night then," Aki said in a tight voice, before he stood up to leave before his imouto could see his tears.

A small warm hand slipped into his own.

"Aniki?" a soft voice stopped him.

Aki took in a sharp breath as he looked down at the angel kneeling on the bed. His imouto's hair was loose and slightly tousled. Moonlight caressed her milky skin, highlighting her slender neck, and the pale blush that stole upon her cheeks.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Usagi asked softly, looking away. "I feel safe when I'm with you. I don't want to have those dreams again."

Aki's eyes softened. Wordlessly, he sat down on her bed, and pulled her down with him, and covered them both with her blanket, which was faintly scented with jasmine.

The blonde girl smiled and gave a little peck to her aniki, before tucking her head under his chin, and closed her eyes happily.

Long after she feel asleep, Aki stayed up to look at his imouto. She looked so beautiful. "What are you doing to me Usa?"

~*~*~*~

Dawn found the twins asleep in each other's embrace, legs laced together, and arms held on tightly, not wanting to let each other go.

A black cat frowned, looking down at the siblings. Another problem that would have to be eliminated…


	4. Happy Birthday

AN: Sorry guys, this chapter was posted before, but I took it off because I didn't like it. I wanted to make some improvements, but I'm just too lazy to do it ^^;; So I'm sorry for those of you who already read this chapter ^_^ 

Thanks to: **Aidenn-chan **( you know what, I have no idea ^^;;), **themoonmaiden** (the queen is made out of flesh and blood too), **SweetKawaiiAngel** (you'll have to wait an extra chapter ^^;;), **Galexz** (not very original^^;; but the best I could manage), **Akizuki** **Nakuru** ( hehe, I'm within the 3 month limit), **Kazeya** (that seem to be a very popular question ^^;;), **Hikari-chan **(I still get the urge to call you Comet-chan instead ^^;; Well, we've always known how weird Endymion is.), **Luna kitty**, **Skye** (sorry for the delay ^^;; but I'm sure that you can refrain from hurting me… and yourself for a little longer ^_^), **Lynn** (you have my permission to do whatever you want with them, but just don't kill them okay? I still need them alive for the future chapters ^^;;), **Usa-chan **(you came back, but you went back to RO again T_T), **Tenshi** **no** **Nozomi**, **JLSCORPIO78akaScorpioNightShadow**, **Chibi** **Michi** **Hii-chan**, **Ivory-chan **( And I'm waiting for the update for your stories too. Don't you just love twisted pairings?), **Alexandrea** **Orozco** (glad to know that you agree with Touya ^_^), **Mingming-chan **(Lol, as long as they're cute, you don't mind right?), **Buns-chan**, **Zackire** (hehe, I love compliments ^^;;), **liriele** **starfire** (*hugs* You really bought the whole series after you read this fic? Wow, I feel so honoured. I'm glad that I can help ^_^), **Gakkuri** **Naishinnou** (lots of Aki fans I see ^^;; I don't know I don't like him as much as Setsuna though from AS), **Adyne** (hehe, computers can be a pain at the best of times), **Crazygurl70**, **Csmsprotector**, **a-chan **(Hehe, and I hope that you liked the series ^_^), **Amé lie**, and **Taiki**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 3

"It's almost time isn't it?" A young girl asked, hidden in the tree that over looked Usagi's window.

"Yes, today is the day that the star and the moon of the sixteenth meet. The other is going to awaken today," another female voice answered.

"And I suppose that the inners and the Earth Prince are going to make their move too right? They won't be able to reach their goal if she remembers the truth," a deeper voice added.

"So should we go join the 'birthday party' as well?" an elegant woman commented lightly. 

"I don't see why not. After all, it is their sweet sixteen. We should introduce ourselves properly."

~*~*~*~

"We can't go, I'm very sorry," the blonde girl apologized again bowing. "Our grandfather is having a party for us, so we can't go sing karaoke like we originally planned." Usagi quietly turned away before her friends could see the disappointment on her face.

"Isn't it weird? Their grandfather having a party for them when they are so young?" 

Aki could hear their friends as he quickly followed his imouto out of the school building. Outside, a flash of lightening momentarily light the dark sky. What miserable weather for their birthday.

~*~*~*~

"Are you sure this is the way?" Minako asked as she made the driver of her limo follow the yellow taxi in front of them. "I can't see them."

"Minako, stop worrying," Rei said lightly, slowly swirling the martini in her hand, being friends with the blonde singer idol really have some advantages sometimes. "Amy picked up her signals from that taxi, so there is no mistake if the mercury computer can recognize her ki."

"Yeah, but still, we why are we here stalking her again?" the idol murmured under her breath. "I should be back in studio recording on my new CD right now, instead I'm dragged off to chase a pair of teenagers to the middle of no where."

"Well, we have our prince to thank for this," Makoto glaring at the black haired man still nursing the purple bruise on his face with a bag of ice. "If he was able to control his hormones for a little while, we wouldn't be on this meaningless chase right now."

"It wasn't my fault! How would you react when your fiancée, who you haven't seen in a millennium years suddenly started to undress in front of you?" Mamoru defended himself.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" the blue haired genius stopped the argument before it could go on. "I can't concentrate with all of your accusations. We need to work together right now. The taxi is stopping, so we better think of something quick if we don't want to be discovered. A limo in the middle of a forest is pretty suspicious to me."

It wasn't a big surprise to see everyone shut up immediately. Their current problem was more important than the bickering between the five. Too bad none of the inners or Endymion noticed that they were being followed too…

~*~*~*~

"Why did okaa-san and otoo-san have to go on ahead of us?" the bunny complained, stretching after riding in the taxi for so long.

"Maybe they came early to help with the party." Aki replied getting out after his imouto.

"But they have to pay double the taxi fee this way. Wow, I forgot about how big and old grandpa's house is!" Usagi exclaimed as she turned around to look through the two metal gates and enclosed the Mikage estate.

"Well, it's been in existence ever since the Meiji era," Aki explained, smiling at Usagi's amazement. "Let's go."

"Wait up Aki!" the blonde girl called out, chasing after her aniki, who was already walking up the long drive way. "Wait, isn't that the old pine tree? I remember climbing it when I was younger and everyone got mad at me for doing it."

"Who cares. Let's just go or else we'll be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, wait up Aki!"

"And don't forget your manners either."

"Who are you, the school principal?" Usagi cried out in annoyance. He couldn't still be mad right? She even got him a present too. After Aki woke up beside her this morning, he immediate blushed and jumped out to the bathroom. And for the whole day, he wouldn't look her straight in the face. "I don't care what you think. I'll just keep grandpa's presents and allowance all to myself…" the younger twin didn't have time to finish her comeback when a sleek black car passed the walking twins.

"Aunt…" both teenagers whispered out in confusion. "What is she doing here?"

"Maybe they invited all the relatives," Aki wondered out loud.

"Just for us?"

~*~*~*~

"Amy, are you sure that this is the place?" Minako asked, wincing as she stumbled in the high heels. "I wonder who this mansion belongs to." The inner scouts were standing outside of the gates that the twins just passed through.

"It says that it's the Mikage estate," Makoto read off the entrance. "But I thought that Usagi's parent's are just ordinary people. How can their family afford something like this?"

"Jealous Makoto?" Rei teased, before she tensed. 

"Rei! What's wrong?" Makoto ran up to catch the dark haired miko before she could fall to the ground.

"Just now…" the dark haired woman panted out. "I felt… a dark presence. I don't know what it is, but it feels similar to the power Usagi released on the bridge. Something is going to happen today, and I don't have a good feeling about it."

~*~*~*~

"Are they really that stupid?" a deep female voice asked in amusement, as she regarded the inners from the safety of a tall tree.

"You can't really blame them, since they've almost forgotten their fighting days." Her companion, a woman with sea green hair replied.

"Still, can't they see that the Mikage family could see everything they are doing right now? They're feeding themselves to the wolves without even realizing it," the first woman pointed at the security camera that was installed discreetly in a corner of the metal gates. 

~*~*~*~

"Sir, we've just discovered five intruders outside," a man in a lab coat reported inside a dark observation room.

Kagami turned in surprise. "Put them on the screen" Immediately, all the TV screens in the dark room was switched from the twins to the five people arguing at the front gate.

"Isn't that Aino Minako, the singer?" Alex commented as he saw the blonde with the red bow.

"You know her?" the president of the Mikagami company looked up in surprise, and took a closer look at the four young women in the screen.

"She's currently one of the most famous singers in Japan right now. Everyone knows her," the blond foreigner grinned. "You need get out more boss, and relax a little sometimes. It doesn't hurt to go to one of her concerts now and then."

"Maybe I will after this," Kagami smirked, staring at the blonde woman. "Maybe I will…"

~*~*~*~

"Aki, Usagi, thank you for coming," a gentle old man said as the butler opened the door for the two teenagers.

"Grandpa, you surprised us! Giving us a party and all," Usagi said happily giving the old man a hug.

The old gentleman chuckled at his granddaughter's eagerness. "I've been waiting for you two."

"It's a little embarrassing with us being so young, and you've invited all our aunts and uncles too," the bunny said, following her grandfather up the stairs. "Maybe I should've worn a dress. Are there going to be food and presents? Like maybe a big cake with sixteen candles?"

"Usagi, be quiet and behave yourself," Aki instructed, as the twins passed through double doors opened by men in sunglasses.

To the twins' surprise, everyone was present. Their parents, their uncles, aunts, everyone was sitting around a long bare rectangular table. The silence hung heavy in the air. Soft yellow light spilled from the chandeliers, but it failed to lightened the tense atmosphere. The darkness of the adults' clothing, the solemn expression on their faces, it felt more like a funeral than a birthday party.

"What's wrong? Don't just stand there, have a seat," their grandfather said as he sat into his own chair at the head of the table. 

~*~*~*~

"All right," from the observation room, everyone got ready as the twins sat down in the screen. "All men, go to positions A and B"

All over the mansion and the estate, men dressed in suites and sunglasses carefully spread themselves out, taking out their weapons as they moved quietly into position.

"Everything is going on smoothly sir," one of the men reported to Kagami. 

"Be on alert, the ceremony is about to begin."

~*~*~*~

"Usagi, Aki, happy sixteenth birthday," their grandfather congratulated the twins. "I have a little present for you two."

All around the table, their parents tensed as they heard the words. All the women lowered their heads, and the men closed their eyes for the inevitable.

"Really?! I was a little worried when I didn't see any food on the table! But how lucky!" the bunny burst out cheerfully, forgetting all about her manners.

"Usagi!" Aki reprimanded.

Their grandfather smiled. "There's no harm in a little honesty."

The door of the large dinning room opened. A young man with crimson hair walked in carrying in a square box wrapped in cloth.

That guy… The bunny thought to herself, before he walked out again. He was the one who saved me under the bridge yesterday. Unconsciously standing up, she said out loud. "Why… why is he here?"

"Please be seated Usagi-sama," one of the many male servants said as he put the box in front of the bunny.

"Come, open it up, Usagi," their grandpa prompted.

"Um… okay," the blonde girl said uncertainly, pulling the box closer, unaware all the eyes in the room turning towards her with their pitying looks.

Slowly taking off the cloth covering the box, her hands stopped against the smooth wood. My heart, why is it beating so fast? Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. An inner fear gripped her in its tight fist.

"Usa, I'll open it," Aki offered as his imouto began to shiver, her eyes frozen on the box. Outside, the clouds began to darken even more as lightening and thunder took turns shaking up the ancient mansion.

Even though the box was no longer in front of her. Usagi couldn't help but tremble as Aki cautiously removed the lid. Inside, carefully cushioned by layers of white silk, a perfectly mummified hand was revealed to the twins.

A pounding headache invaded her mind. Just like before. Just like yesterday when she fell off the bridge. The same images bombarded her mind. The pine tree, the beach, the hand covered in blood reaching out for her…

~*~*~*~

"Everyone! Put the cameras on Usagi!" Kagami ordered from his observation room. He narrowed his eyes as the blonde girl appeared on all the screens in front of him. 

Her hands clasped tightly against her head. Usagi's whole body was shaking with the will to contain… contain that something. Everyone in the dinning room was staring at the blonde girl, but no one dared to make a move to help her. 

Suddenly, without warning, her uniform was shredded by an known force. The pale golden hair gently floated up with the help of a mysterious wind. Looking up, golden eyes narrowed, staring at the mummified hand. Seconds later, fine cracks appeared on the hand. The golden eyes widened slightly, as the hand busted into pieces.

Snowflakes appeared on the screen, before everything in the observation room was dark again.

"Shit! Are the backup cameras alive? Zoom in!" Frantic shouts could be heard as agents worked to get the picture onto the screen again.

~*~*~*~

"What was that?" 

All the inner scouts looked up in surprise as a loud crash reached their ears.

"Can it be Usagi?" Makoto asked running up to the gate, shaking it with all of her strength.

"Guys!" Amy cried out. "There's a wild ki fluctuation in that house, and it matches to the ki that Usagi released yesterday!"

"You mean she's using that weird power again?!" Rei screamed out. "We have to go help her then!"

"Rei is right! Scouts transform!" Minako ordered, taking back her leadership.

In a display of colours and light, the four ordinary women turned into the legendary sailor scouts, who disappeared five years ago. And accompanied by Tuxedo Kamen too. With no efforts at all, the five super heroes easily jumped over the gate, running towards the mansion.

~*~*~*~

"Looks like the ceremony started. Should we join in on the fun?" The sandy blonde woman commented as she saw the four inners and the prince trespassing into the Mikage estate.

"Let's wait a little longer. It's been a while since the inners had any fun. Let them take care of the little problems first," the green haired lady replied smiling. And true to her words, sounds of gun fire could be heard as the agents hiding in the garden chased after the inners and Tuxedo Kamen.

~*~*~*~

"What… what just happened? Aki, what did I just do?" Usagi whispered, uncovering her eyes.

Pained gasps answered her. Slowly turning her head, the bunny was shocked to see her aniki also holding himself, shaking in pain.

"Aki! What's wrong?"

Only more gasps as thin lines appeared on the older twin's body. Slowly, the lines deepened, until they resurfaced and burst open. With a scream, these mysterious wounds appeared all over Aki's body, the blood splashed out, onto Usagi's horrified face. She could only stand there and watch as her aniki fell back unconscious.

"Aki, hang in there!" the blonde girl screamed as she ran towards Aki's body. "Okaa-san, Otoo-san! Call an ambulance! Everyone what are you looking at?! Why won't you help him?!! Aki.. Aki will die if you don't do something!"

"Aki won't die," a calm detached voice answered Usagi's hysterical pleas. "Thank you for making me understand. Aki is an important boy who will support the Mikage family. We can not let him die."

"Grandpa…"

"Get away from him Usagi, the one who is going to die is you," the old man said coldly, as two servants moved to take away Aki's still body.

I see blood, anger, and sadness, the decay of the equilibrium of everything in this world. The day the star and the moon of the sixteenth meet, the fated day will come… 

AN: I know, I know, not very original . Practically the entire chapter came from the series . I'm not very proud of that, but I'm a little brain dead right now, so bear with me please ^_^ I promise next chapter will be a little more interesting, after all our favourite two bishies are going to be in there ^_~


End file.
